It's Called Love
by Amy Lou Who
Summary: <html><head></head>Magnus and Alec say I Love You...alot. Malec Oneshots and My first FanFic! Please R&R!</html>
1. You're Beautiful

Hey guys :) this is my first fanfic so pleeeeease r&r!

I do not own the Mortal Instruments :( but i do own this story xD x

Beautiful

"_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on"_…

Magnus hummed as he carefully removed the glitter and eye shadow from around his green, cat-like eyes, the bright purple eyeliner smudging a little. After a fun night out celebrating Jace and Clary's engagement, Magnus couldn't wait to crawl into bed and curl up in Alec's arms.

After a little more scrubbing all the glitter had been removed. He turned off the light in the bathroom, leaving the mess of make-up wipes, cold cream jars and used cotton wool, to clean up in the morning. He strolled down the hall to the bedroom he shared with Alec; his silk pyjama bottoms slung low on his slim hips. His bright green kimono-style robe was open revealing his tanned torso with no belly button. Still humming, he pushed the door open. Alec was lying on their bed, his toned arms resting above his head as he lay there, deep in thought. The light scars of old runes etched on his skin were barely visible. He lifted his head as Magnus padded in.

Alec's amazingly blue eyes stood out from behind his tousled black hair. He was usually asleep well before his boyfriend had finished 'de-glittering' himself and came to bed. He had only seen Magnus without his makeup a few times. A smile crept onto his handsome face as Magnus slipped the robe from his shoulders and tossed it on the floor. He saw the cute smile on Alec's face and couldn't help but smile back. 'What's with the grin Shadow hunter?' he asked jokingly, poking Alec's leg playfully as he lay down beside him, propping himself up on one elbow so he could look into Alec's breathtakingly blue eyes, getting lost in their depth.

Alec studied every details of his lovers face. He looked different without all the glitter, all the eyeliner and all of the other gunk Magnus put on his face every day. He still oozed sexiness but differently. His cat-like eyes had a new quality to them; they seemed wise, carefree yet…. Vulnerable.

Alec cupped Magnus's face in his hands, 'You're beautiful', he said, gazing into his eyes. Magnus was used to being called "hot" and "sexy" (but let's face it, he really is a sexy, sexy warlock). But that's what he wanted people to think. But with Alec he let his walls come down, he felt he could show him the real Magnus Bane. In 800 years Magnus had never been called beautiful, but that didn't matter. Alec was all that mattered now. He was his one true love.

His thoughts were interrupted as Alec wrapped his arms around him and captured his lips with his own. Magnus returned the kiss and lingered in the moment before reluctantly breaking away, 'I love you Alexander'. Alec smiled, 'I love you more, Magnus'.

Gazing once more into those eyes, Magnus was lost in their depth and his lips were locked with Alec's. He had found what he was missing for the last 800 years. Alexander Lightwood was his missing puzzle piece

They both knew that all they needed was each other and at that moment, that was all that mattered.


	2. You've Got Me All Wet!

I still own none of this the wonderful Cassie Clare does!

Enjoy

You've Got Me All Wet!

Magnus was bored.

Alec had been training at the institute all day, leaving the warlock alone in their apartment. He had no appointments and had spent the entire afternoon watching reruns of Gilligans Island and American Idol. Lounging around on the sofa in sweats all day was usually very appealing to Magnus on one of his very rare days off but only if Alec was with him. But today he just had the charismatic Chairman Meow for company. The fluffy white cat wasn't very talkative today and was currently curled up in a ball on the warlocks chest purring softly as he slept.

'I'm so freakin' bored!' Magnus shouted, his voice echoing through the quiet apartment. There was literally nothing for him to do. It was raining outside so he couldn't go shopping in the city or for a run in Central Park. He took his bright green cell phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contacts looking or someone to text. But he only wanted Alec (who didn't usually text back during training due to Maryse's strict 'No Cell Phones' rule). Hopefully he was on a break, Magnus thought.

Magnus: Heyy Bluee Eyees ;) xxx

Magnus smirked at one of the many nicknames he had for his boyfriend. He was surprised when his cell buzzed with a new message a few minutes later.

Alec: Hey :) x

**Magnus: U finished with training yet? Xxx**

**Alec: Yeah, just wrapping up now x**

**Magnus: Yaaay :D I missed u 2day :( Come home :P xxx**

**Alec: I'm on my way :) EW, it's raining :/ x**

**Magnus: I'm sure we'll find a way 2 warm u up ;) xxx**

**Alec: Coffee would be great thanks :) x**

Magnus rolled his eyes.

Magnus: Silly ShadowHunterr ;) xxx

**Alec:? ? ?**

**Magnus: LOL! I'll be waiting 4 u darling ;) :P xxx**

**Alec: K. See you in a few. Love You x**

**Magnus: Loooooove U! 3 3 3 xxx**

Magnus wanted nothing more than to snuggle up with his blue-eyed boyfriend and canoodle. He stood up quickly, forgetting that Chairman Meow was lying on top of him. Magnus sniggered when the cat fell to the ground with a thud and scampered off. He skipped to the room he and Alec shared to change into something sexier and more accessible for later.

The sweats were exchanged for a pair of tight, electric blue leather pants that he knew Alec secretly loved, and the hoodie for a black and pink lace tank top. His toned chest was visible and alluring from underneath. He pulled on a pair of knee-high black leather boots and tied them loosely so that they could be easily kicked off later. More glitter and eyeliner was applied and Magnus magically styled his with ease. He was ready and he look fabulous, as usual!

He heard Alec trudging up the stairs to the apartment. Magnus hurried to the door and posed with his hands on his hips just as Alec turned his key in the door and walked in.

Alec's dark hair was slicked to his face with rain and his eyes looked intensely blue as usual. His clothes were stuck to him after being out in the rain and Magnus could not wait to get him out of them. 'Baby! You're all wet! Lets get you out of those clothes and nice and warmed up.' Magnus said with a flirty smile and a suggestive raised eyebrow. Before Alec could respond, Magnus had thrown his jacket on the floor and had caught his mouth in a steamy kiss. The Shadow Hunter instinctively pulled his sparkly lover close but was surprised when Magnus pulled away before he could return the kiss. 'Alec! You've got me all wet now!' Magnus pouted and waved his hand over his clothes, which instantly dried. 'Hey! You're the one who pounced on me!' Alec replied, 'I just wanted a shower and some coffee' Magnus, who was acting offended, said 'Well, I suppose I could help you with one of those.' playfully raising an eyebrow. Alec smiled, 'Thanks Maggie, I'll be back for that coffee in 5 minutes'.

Magnus was taken aback. Alec picked up his jacket and strolled out of the room, giving his boyfriend a peck on the cheek on the way. Magnus stared after him, the Shadow Hunter still oblivious to the fact that he had just totally blown off his boyfriend without even realising it.

'Silly boy', Magnus laughed as he heard the shower start to run. 'He should know I don't give up that easily'. He strutted down the hall, kicking his boots off as he walked. Next came the tank top. He turned the doorknob and walked into the bathroom, his blue leather pants and a pair of rainbow underwear landing on the floor before the door closed with a quiet click. 'MAGNUS!' Alec squealed, followed by giggling and more squeals from Alec.

Chairman Meow settled himself on the sofa, ignoring all the noise coming from the bathroom. 'Finally', he thought, 'all to myself'

Thanks for reading! And a MASSIVE thank u to my buddies Lianne and Ellie who read over this for me!

Review? Thanks Amy


End file.
